murderer of angels
by blackymandis
Summary: ella es una vampiresa que vive en la miseria en el reino del infierno y el un simple humano involucrado en peleas callejeras, nunca nadie diría que pudieran llevarse bien. Pero que pasara cuando los mundos estén en peligro por culpa de que los ángeles cayeron en el pecado? Historia para H.I.E.F
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están todos? Yo aquí entrando a clases =( no me gusta para nada, pero bueno. Espero que les guste mucho mi fic y también sus reviews.**_

murderer of angels

capitulo 1:

(En un callejón de la ciudad de inazuma)

Un chico le esta dando una paliza a unos otros dos hombres

- Ya no nos golpes mas goenji – dijo uno de los hombres

- Ya entendimos no nos meteremos en tu territorio – dijo el otro hombre

- Mas les vale – dijo el tal goenji, un chico de cabello color crema y en forma de punta, piel morena y ojos negros. Media 1,69. Lleva puestos unas zapatillas cafés con negro, unos pantalones cafés, una polera negra, una chaqueta naranja con capucha y detalles en negro.

Goenji puso una mirada digna de un demonio que aterro a los dos hombres los cuales salieron corriendo.

(en otra parte en el reino del infierno)

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos rojos que venia vestida con arapos, una polera vieja y rasgada color beich y un short viejo y roto color negro. Corre a toda velocidad mientras come una manzana con una mano y lleva una tira de 3 salchichas en la otra mano mientras unos hombres la perseguían.

- Vuelve aquí – dijo un hombre

- Dame lo que me robaste – dijo una mujer

- Primero intenten atraparme – dijo la pelirroja sacando un par de alas negras como las de un murciélago y tomando vuelo

Ven aquí niñata del demonio – dijo el hombre

La chica le saca la lengua a ambos perseguidores y se va volando. Pasaron unos minutos y la pelirroja llego a un puente abandonado lejos de la ciudad y se metió debajo de el.

- Ya llegue! – grito la chica

De entremedio de unas cajas que estaban allí salio un perro gris con negro de ojos de color rojo y tres cabezas una feliz, otra un poquito idiota y la ultima un rebelde sin causa. El perro se le abalanzo encima a la ojiroja y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

- Si yo también te extrañe serveros – dijo entre risas

Esta chica se llama hanaco mishima y es una vampira que vive en el reino del infierno y tiene un compañero llamado serveros, estas criaturas son espíritus vagantes que buscan un compañero fuerte y se aferran a el hasta que ambos mueren por que unen sus almas y si uno muere, muere el otro. Hanaco vive debajo de un puente por que sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y ahora vive debajo de un puente junto a su compañero y roba para darle de comer a ambos (N/A: lo se trágica y larga historia pero creo que la tienen que conocer).

- oye chico mira lo que te traje – dijo hanaco mostrándole la tira de 3 salchichas y dándole una a cada cabeza.

Pasan las horas y hanaco se va a dormir en el lomo de serveros

- Buenas noches – dijo ella

Las cabezas lamieron el rostro de hanaco quien sonrió con ternura para luego dormirse. Hanaco tuvo un sueño muy extraño en donde ella estaba sola con una espada en la mano y bañada en sangre, había cuerpos de ángel por todos lados.

- Por que estoy aquí? – pensó ella

De la nada salio un chico de cabello color crema también bañado en sangre que se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión ella sin saber por que correspondió el beso pero cuando se separaron a hanaco la invadió un fuerza maligna y con su espada atravesó al chico el cual callo al piso.

Te amo - dijo el chico para después caer muerto

Hanaco comenzó a llorar con desesperación ¿Por qué izo eso? Era lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Necesitaba volver a escuchar esas dulces palabras que salieron de sus labios.

- te amo – dijo hanaco entre sueños mientras sus lágrimas caían y despertó.

Hanaco se levanto asustada, se seco las lágrimas y se levanto.

- Tengo que ver a tai – dijo la pelirroja para luego largarse de ese lugar

Hanaco se fue a la ciudad a un castillo que había en el centro "el castillo de la reina del infierno" hay habían dos chicos asiendo guardia al ver los ojos de uno de ellos corrió a toda velocidad a abrazarlo.

- Tai! – grito la chica con mucha alegría

- Quien es ella? – dijo uno de los chicos en posición de ataque

- Tranquilo barton – dijo el supuesto tai un chico de ojos reojos y cabellera negra

Hanaco lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo

- Hola hanaco como estas? – pregunto tai

- Muy bien – dijo sonriente hanaco

Tai es el amigo de la infancia de hanaco y son prácticamente como hermanos el la apoyo mucho cuando sus padres murieron y le pasa dinero cada mes pero ella como tiene que alimentar a tres bocas mas se le va muy rápido y termina robando.

Barton no entendía nada y tenia cara de no entender nada

- Quien es ella? – volvió a preguntar

- Ella es una amiga de la infancia, se llama hanaco – dijo tai

De la anda aparéese otro guardia del castillo y sin decir ninguna palabra tomo a hanaco y se la llevo al castillo

- Déjala! – dijo tai a lo que el guardia se acerco al oído de tai y le susurro algo – entiendo esta bien

El tipo se llevo a hanaco a donde estaba la reina

- suéltala – le dijo la reina al guardia

- pero señora es una cualquiera puede que sea peligrosa – le advirtió el guardia

- No me interesa – dijo con una mirada amenazadora la reina a lo que el guardia soltó a hanaco

La reina miro a hanaco quien le devolvió la mirada amenazadora, a ella no le importan las clases sociales solo quería que la dejaran vivir en paz.

- me gusta tu mirada niña – dijo la reina – pero no te traje para admirarte, te traje para pedirte un favor -

- un favor? – pensó hanaco

- si un favor, se que tienes una gran fuerza y te quiero para que seas mi mercenaria, los ángeles se embizcaron con el poder y quieren ser los únicos en la existencia en el mundo y quieren destruirnos a nosotros y a los humanos, si asen eso el universo se devastara y nadie quiere que eso suceda – explico la reina

- pero mi reina es una plebeya con nuestros hombres sobran – tomando bruscamente a hanaco asiendo que esta se enoje y salga serveros – no me toques – quemándole la mano con una llama de fuego que hanaco lanzo con la mano libre

Los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque

- jajajaja, aun que no lo creas esta chica sobrepasa mis habilidades en la magia – dijo la reina dejando a todos sorprendidos – con razón serveros el guardián del infierno la escogió como compañera – dijo la reina mientras todos seguían con carita de WTF - quieres dejar salir toda tu fuerza?

- De acuerdo – dijo hanaco acariciando la cabeza de serveros

La reina sonríe victoriosa

- Bien ve a cambiarte – dijo la reina – tai!

- Si mi reina – dijo tai

- llévala a la habitación – dijo la reina

Tai obedece y lleva a hanaco a una habitación en donde había un traje encima de la cama que eran: unos bototos negros hasta la rodilla, un short negro corto, una polea sin manga negro con cuello de tortuga, un sombrero negro de copa mediana, unos guantes negros hasta el codo y una capa negra. Hanaco tomo el traje se fue al baño de la habitación y salio con el trague puesto.

- como me veo? – pregunto hanaco a tai

Tai se le quedo viendo muy sonrojado

- tai? – dijo hanaco acercándose a tai

Tai reacciono

- t-te queda muy bien – dijo tai nervioso – me-mejor vamos la reina nos espera

- muy bien – dijo hanaco sonriente

Ambos partieron al salón en donde se encontraba la reina

- veo que te quedo muy bien – dijo la reina

- si muchas gracias – dijo hanaco

Llegaron dos hombres cargados con armas

- muy bien, denle sus armas – dijo la reina a los dos hombre que se acercaron a hanaco y comenzaron a ponerles sus armas

Son una espada encachada en el short, dos pistolas también enganchadas en el short, dos cuchillas como las de kitana que envaino en la parte trasera del short y dos cuchillas que guardo en los guantes y otras dos en los bototos.

- bueno ahora estas casi lista solo te falta tu compañero – dijo la reina con una expresión seria en su rostro

- tengo a serveros - dijo hanaco - no necesito otro

La reina frunció el seño

- me refería a tu alimento para que estes fuerte en batalla – dijo la reina – no sobrevivirás por ti sola

Hanaco se quedo pensando

- a que te refieres? – pregunto hanaco

- te mandare al mundo humano a buscarlo tu sabrás quien es en cuanto lo veas, creo que podrás hacerlo – dijo la reina

- esta bien – dijo hanaco

La reina toma uno de sus aros y lo lanza al suelo y abre un portal al mundo humano

- aquí comienza tu viaje -

_**Bueno esta es el primer capitulo espero que les guste =) también necesito 3 OC'S**_

_**Aquí esta la ficha:**_

_**NOMBRE:**_

_**EDAD:**_

_**RAZA (perdón por esto pero les tengo que hacer escoger entre ángel renegado, licántropo o hada): **_

_**APARIENSIA:**_

_**PERSONALIDAD:**_

_**TRAJE DE BATALLA:**_

_**ARMAS:**_

_**TRAGE DE GALA:**_

_**PAREJA:**_

_**ROPA DE BATALLA DE PAREJA:**_

_**ARMAS DE LA PAREJA:**_

_**HISTORIA:**_

_**EXTRA**_

_**Bueno eso es todo espero las tres primeros reviews serán los elegidos, suerte!**_

_**Adios =)**_


	2. capitulo 2: el despertar de las enviadas

**Hola aquí les trigo el segundo capi de murderer of angel, perdonen por la demora pero tengo mucha tarea TTOTT y por eso me atrase pero no os entretengo mas y les paso el fic! Así decidí ponerle un opening y un endig al fic estero que ustedes los escuchen.**

**Opening: watch?v=BoLfnCup50M **

Murderer of angel

Capitulo 2: EL DESPERTAR DE LA ENVIADAS

Hanaco entro al portal y se desmayo para no sentir dolor en el proceso en que aprendía una técnica para diferenciar a su compañero del resto de los humanos, ya que era bastante doloroso era como sentir que te estrujaban el cerebro **(auch o.o)**.

Ah! – grito inconscientemente hanaco sujetándose la cabeza, al parecer era bastante doloroso aun desmayada

(En el mundo humano)

El inazuma japan (todos menos tachimukai por razones desconocidas) está practicando en la cancha de la escuela.

Pingüinos imperiales – grito kido, al parecer estaban practicando las antiguas técnicas

El balón entro con fuerza a la portería

Eso estuvo genial kido – grito endo desde el suelo ya que tiro lo dejo en el suelo estaba muy bien reforzado

Gracias endo – dijo kido

De repente una luz roja brillo intensamente entre los árboles para luego desaparecer.

Que fue eso? – dijo goenji **(miren quien salió de los callejones)**

Vamos a ver chicos – dijo endo entusiasmado desde el otro la do de la cancha **(como WTF llego O.O)**

Co-como llego hay – pensó todo el equipo en general con una gotita en general

Todos siguieron a endo y cuando llegaron encontraron a hanaco apoyada en un árbol con una mano y con la otra mano en su cabeza. Ella los miro y sonrió

Llegue – dijo con alegría antes de caer desmallada

Los chicos fueron a ayudarla

Chicos tenemos que llevarlo a la banca – dijo fubuki mirando el estado de la chica

Endo tomo a la chica como princesa y a duras penas pudo con ella

Pesa mucho - dijo endo dejando a la chica en el suelo y haciendo que callera la espada y una de las pistolas de la chica aligerando la carga

Ya no pesa nada – dijo endo sorprendido ¿en serio esas armas podían pesar tanto? Y ¿por qué rayo s esta chica traía una espada y una pistola?!

Debió a ver sido por esto – dijo atsuya tomando la espada y separándola apenas 4 cm del suelo **(atsuya aquí esta vivo) **- que pesado – cayendo al suelo

Los demás chicos también intentaron tomar las armas sin éxito

Yo me llevare la pistola – dijo goenji tomando la pistola y llevándosela junto con endo quien llevaba a hanaco

Chicos apresúrense! – grito endo desde la salida del sector de los arboles viendo como su amigo se ponía azul

Bien entre todos llevaremos la espada – dijo kazemaru a lo que todos asintieron

Entre todos llevaron la espada a la banca en donde se tiraron en el pasto para descansar y esperar que la chica despertara. Pasaron 10 minutos y la chica recién comenzaba a dar señales de vida

Auch mi cabeza – escucharon los chicos lo cual les alarmo y fueron a ver a hanaco – y ustedes quiénes son?

El equipo inazuma japan – respondió midorikawa con altanería

No los conozco – dijo hanaco con frialdad y dejando a mido con depre y plantando zetas en un rincón

Hola, yo me llamo endo mamoru – dijo este con alegría

Hola – dijo ya más cálida hanaco – y ellos son…?

Yo te los presento - dijo endo – el es kazemaru y el es kido. Ellos son los hermanos shirou y atsuya fubuki

Hola – dijo tierna mente el peli plata y con un aire mas creído el peli rosa

El pelirrojo es hiroto – continuo endo – y el chico de puntas a su lado es goenji

Hanaco miro a goenji y se quedo sorprendida, era el mismo chico que aparecía en su sueño. Endo siguió presentando a los demás chicos pero hanaco no presto mucha atención. Solo pensaba en aquel peli crema que apareció en su sueño y ahora estaba frente a ella

Y el castaño de allá es handa – termino las presentaciones endo – pero…

Qué pasa? – pregunto hanaco

Aun no se tu nombre – dijo endo con una sonrisa

Es verdad – dijo hanaco – me llamo hanaco mishima tengo 16 es un placer conocerlos a todos – dijo sonriendo

(En otra parte en el reino del cielo)

Un chico veía una fuente en donde mostraba a hanaco hablando con los del inazuma

Así que la enviada del infierno ya llego – dijo el chico el cual era un castaño de ojos azules – espero que con nuestra enviada no haya problemas.

El castaño volteo a ver a una puerta en donde apareció una chica de cabello negro con reflejos blancos, sus ojos son grises tirando para blanco, es alta con 1.70 y tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos rojos, unas medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo, una falda blanca corta dejando unos 5 cm entra la media y la falda, una blusa blanca manga larga con puño ancho y una chaqueta blanca de puño ancho, miro al chico con seriedad y luego sonrió de lado

Ya quieres conocerla – pregunto el chico mirando la impaciencia de la chica – no es así hikari?

Se me nota tanto – dijo fingiendo impresión la peli negra

Mejor vamos a mandarte al mundo humano rápido los hombres del reí no tardaran en encontrarnos – dijo castaño

Si – dijo seria **(WTF una bipolar?)**

Ambos chicos entraron en una habitación en donde había un portal preparado anteriormente por la chica.

Lista? – pregunto el castaño

Si – respondió con afirmación hikari – adiós tai – dijo para después ser absorbida por el portal

Estero que cuides muy bien a mi hermana – pensó tai viendo como la chica es absorbida

(De vuelta en el mundo humano)

Los chicos están jugando futbol **(y cuando no ¬¬) **mientras hanaco los ve fascinada con ganas de jugar

Parece que quiere jugar – dijo endo, quien miraba a hanaco con una ríe de cariño pero un cariño más familiar pero goenji no supo diferenciarlo y se puso celoso, ¿porque se ponía celoso si apenas la conocía? –por qué no la invitas, goenji?

e-está bien endo –dijo goenji para después acercarse a hanaco – oye quieres jugar? – le pregunto a la chica

Ella lo miro con tristeza

Me encantaría pero no se como – dijo ella con desanimo

No te preocupes nosotros te enseñamos – dijo miso quien había llegado hace unos momentos

Claro – respondió con alegría hanaco

Hanaco fue con ambos chicos a la cancha en donde jugo por horas y aprendió a jugar futbol…pero una chica los observa desde lejos ella es de piel clara, ojos y cabellos grises. Viene vestida con una falda negra y una polera negra manga corta.

Así que aquí estas, enviada del infierno – dice la chica para después pestañar y volver sus ojos a un rojo intenso

La chica sale de detrás del árbol y comienza a caminar hacia la cancha

Quien es ella? – pregunta kazemaru

Todos voltean para ver a la misteriosa chica y hanaco se asusta por el aura que envolvía a la chica.

Ella es un ángel – dijo hanaco asustada

Hola pequeña – dijo la chica acercándose a hanaco

Aléjate – dijo hanaco ya tomando mas valor

Los chicos no entendían nada solo veían a dos chicas que aparentemente se conocían peleando o algo parecido. La misteriosa chica ve detalladamente a cada uno de los chicos del Inazuma Japan

Así que estas son tus presas – dijo con malicia la peli gris - por cierto debes saber el nombre de tu oponente, me llamo corolain basto y tu eres hanaco misma

Los chicos de verdad no entendían nada ¿Cómo que presas? ¿Oponente?

No, ellos son mis amigos - dijo hanaco dándole un mirada de odio a la chica

Jajajaja, si claro como no – dijo corolain – ellos solo son tu alimento todos vampiros son iguales

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, hanaco ya al verla se lleno el baso a la mitad y con esto ella exploto, se lanzo a atacar a corolain pero esta invoco a un trol, haciendo que hanaco retroceda mientras los chicos miraban perplejos la escena.

Un ángel invocador de demonios – dijo hanaco – interesante rival

Explíquenme que pasa! – se escucho gritar a uno de lo Inazuma, endo, el tenia muchas ganas de saber que rayos era lo que la chica invoco, que era la chica y que era hanaco.

Yo te explicare todo endo – dijo hanaco mirándolo con seriedad – como puedes ver yo no soy humana y ella tampoco, ella es un ángel y yo una vampiresa

Un ángel y una vampira? – pregunto sorprendido endo

Si y estamos en un estado de guerra – dijo hanaco – ellos quieren destruir mi mundo, el mundo del infierno y tu mundo el mundo de los humanos, yo estoy aquí para evitar eso

Pero no que los del infierno son los malos? – dijo fudo con duda

Normalmente si pero estas vez se intervinieron los lugares - dijo hanaco girando su cabeza y mirando a corolain – yo soy hanaco mishima, la enviada del infierno – sacando su espada mientras corolain hacia lo mismo – y te destruiré!

Las dos chicas se lanzaron en una brutal batalla de espadas mientras lo chicos se iban a ocultar entre los arboles a la vez que veían que unas alas blancas salían de la espalda de corolain y unas alas de murciélago gigantes de al hanaco. El trol **(que aun estaba ahí) **iba a atacar a hanaco por la espalda pero esta saca un pistola y le apunta a la cabeza

Grave error amigo – dijo hanaco reventándole la cabeza al trol de un balazo con excelente puntería

Los ojos de hanaco perdieron su brillo y comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas

Serveros sal! –ordeno corolain invocando a serveros el perro guardián del infierno pero el hechizo no resulto – por que no funciona

Te olvidas de algo – dijo hanaco y haciendo que serveros salga – el es mi compañero

Hanaco envuelve la espada en fuego y en un movimiento rápido atraviesa a corolain quien prendió llamas al instante y en un grito horrendo desapareció dejando solo un montón de cenizas.

Que fue eso? – pregunto asustado hiroto

Hanaco los vio con una mirada asesina para luego levantar la mirada al cielo y gritar mientras despedía un aura de color rojo que se podía ver a kilómetros solo por seres mágicos.

(En otra parte, en una colina cercana a la ciudad Inazuma)

Dos chicas, una con la piel ligeramente bronceada, alta, de contextura delgada, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro que venia vestida con una armadura de plata, se sabe mover aunque no lo creas mu bien con un traje así, con una capa de lado blanca con una pequeña capucha y unos guantes que dejan ver sus dedos negros

Y la otra que era de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, mide 1,75, y tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Llevaba puesto jeans negros con una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra de cuero con unos converse. Vieron una luz roja salir despedida de un lugar de la ciudad de Inazuma

Creo que llego el momento valen – dijo la castaña

Si para esto nos hemos estado preparando todo este tiempo Barbará – dijo la peli negra = valen

Ambas chicas se miran y asienten para luego saltar de la colina y transformarse en dos lobos. La castaña se transformo en una loba de una mezcla de castaño claro y oscuro con unos grandes y castaños ojos y valen se transformo en una loba negra con ojos cafés claros. Ellas bajaron la colina a gran velocidad.

(en otra parte del mismo bosque)

Una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta las caderas y rizado, de ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Es alta tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Esta mirando hacia un horizonte interrumpido por una luz roja que brillaba con intensidad. La chica traía puesto un vestido naranja corto y tenia unas peculiares y delicadas alas en su espalda.

Llego la hora – dijo la chica antes de desaparecer volviéndose una pequeña luz y cruzar el bosque a un gran velocidad.

(En un callejón)

Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta las caderas, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de mediana altura con el físico un poco más desarrollado. Esta tomando sangre del cuello de un humano. La chica trae puesto unas botas cafés altas, una falda verde y una polera amarilla de manga corta. La sangre corre por su boca, se seca y sonríe tiernamente.

Ya es hora de divertirnos – dijo ella para después levantarse, mirar el cuerpo e irse saltando por los tejados

(en casa de tachimukai)

Una chica de cabello color café claro hasta la cintura, lacio, de ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y de estatura baja y un flequillo que le cubre la frente. Miraba perdida por la ventana hasta que una peque luz perdida en el horizonte la sorprendió. Traía puesto leva un short corto de color azul marino tirando para el negro, una blusa de mangas cortas de color negro, una chaqueta desabrochada de color azul marino, de mangas largas, se dobla una pequeña parte, y una gorra de color negra.

No pensé que este momento llegaría tan rápido – dijo la chica cuando alguien abrió la puerta

Lia ya baja a tomar once – dice tachimukai quien es el primo de la chica

Enseguida primo - dice lia levantándose de su asiento al lado e la ventana. Pero en el momento en que tachimukai se va ella saca dos orejas y una cola felinas de color café.

Después de que todas la chicas anteriores terminaran de hacer lo estaban haciendo todas fueron a un lugar alto y sacaron collares que tenían distintas joyas y las levantaron de ellas salieron unas luces moradas, cafés, naranjas, amarillas y rosas que le avisaron a el resplandor rojo que se detuviera y descansara y así lo izo. Hanco quien despedía semejante luz paro y callo al suelo. Todos lo chicos fueron a socorrerla.

Hanaco estas bien? – pregunto endo pero ella solo respondió

El despertar de la enviadas a comenzado – para luego caer dormida por agotamiento….

**Ending: **** watch?v=QQtoyJ6u0Ks**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo me esforcé mucho para crearlo en mis tiempos libres =) y ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Quienes serán las enviadas?**

**¿Les gusto la pelea?**

**¿Fui muy cruel con el trol?**

**¿Qué clase de amor sentirá endo por hanaco?**

**¿Goenji celoso?**

**¿Quiero un abacho?**

**ADIOS =)**


	3. capitulo 3: nuevas enviadas, un guerrero

_**Holiwiiis como están todos ustedes?**_

_**Se que me atrase una rato pero es que tenia los exámenes del colé en la cara y como soy especial me saque malas notas en todo XD pero esto no es el fin del mundo por que estuve dentro del limite. Bueno esto no es la historia de mi vida sino la de hanaco. **_

_**Corre el fanfic (WTF)**_

_**OPENING: **_ watch?v=QQtoyJ6u0Ks

_El despertar de la enviadas a comenzado – para luego caer dormida por agotamiento…._

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la frase de hanaco y ¿quienes serán las enviadas?

Endo no resistió mas la preocupación y tomo a hanaco como saco de papas.

Goenji – llamo endo

Si? – respondió el aludido

Tu padre tiene un hospital o me equivoco? – dijo endo

Si quieres que la llevemos? – pregunto goenji

Por favor – se noto la preocupación de endo en su voz

Esta bien – dijo mido – mientras tanto todos nosotros llevaremos las armas a la habitación de goenji

Todos asintieron pero internamente se sentían . Goenji y endo se dirigieron al hospital a toda velocidad, en tanto los otros sufrían llevando las armas de la chica a la pieza de goenji. Cuando terminaron todos se dirigieron al hospital en donde encontraron a hanaco desmallada y le estaban inyectando sangre a todos les dolía verla así. Les preguntaron una y otra vez que rayos le pasó a esta chica pero ellos no debían decir que ella había peleado con un ángel, nadie les creería.

Endo tranquilo estará bien – dijo kido dando una palmadita en la espalda

Lo se pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme – respondió endo tomando la mano de hanaco con delicadeza como si se rompiera con el mas mínimo roce.

Será que el capitán endo se enamoro de hanaco-chan – dijo con cara burlona tsunami

E-ena-enamorado – dijo endo todo sonrojado

Goenji miro impactado desde donde estaba aunque no lo demostró.

Otra vez esta sensación – pensó goenji fastidiado. Volvió a mirar a endo

No es eso tsunami – dijo endo – es como si fuera un integrante de mi familia….es como mi hermana

Awww que tierno – dijo tsunami w

Tonto – pensaron la gran mayoría

Hanaco comenzó a dar señales de vida

Esta despertando – anuncio kazemaru

Todos le pusieron atención a hanaco

Tengo hambre – dijo ella antes de todo

Muchos cayeron al suelo estilo anime, hanaco bostezo y dejo ver dos colmillos blancos y finitos todos al verlos se sorprendieron pero al fin al cabo ella era una vampiresa no era humana

Los vieron verdad? – dijo seria hanaco pero en su voz se notaba cierta tristeza

Si – respondió endo – pero tu eres hanaco y eso es lo que importa no? No me importa que seas tu pero tu eres mi amiga y apoyarnos en todos los momentos es lo que asemos los amigos

Amigos – susurro hanaco para luego sonreír ampliamente – tienes razón

Y que quieres comer? – pregunto midorikawa

Eh? – dijo hanaco

Dijiste que tenías hambre - le recordó el peli verde

Es verdad pero yo no como lo que ustedes, como sabes soy una vampira y yo… bueno tomo sangre – dijo bajando los ánimos

Tranquila pero a quien morderás? – pregunto hiroto

La pelirroja los miro a todos con la habilidad que aprendió en el portal, se trataba de ver la sangre de los humanos, si uno no era su compañero vería el cuerpo con un profundo color gris pero si era vería un color rojo intenso recorriendo su cuerpo

Aquí no esta – pensó hanaco – espera que eso?!

Hanaco se sorprendió al ver que goenji tenía la sangre de un color rojo brillante.

A goenji – respondió la oji roja dando una impresión tremenda a todos los chicos en especial al nombrado

Goenji se acerco a hanaco quien lo beso con pasión sonrojando a todos los presentes que miraron hacia otro lado, cuando termino de besarlo lo vio muy sonrojado

Por que hiciste eso? – pregunto goenji

Por gusto y para que no te duela tanto *risita* - dijo hanaco con una inocente sonrisa

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de goenji "_por gusto_" que rayos quería decir eso?

La pelirroja rompió un poco el cuello de la polera de goenji dejando descubierta su clavícula y después enterró sus finos colmillos en su tostada piel.

mm… - gimió goenji ante el acto no le dolía ni nada solo sentía un placer indescriptible y también estaba bastante nervioso.

Termine – dijo hanaco limpiándose la boca del hilo de líquido carmín que corría por su clara piel

Goenji se limpio el cuello

Ya terminaron – dijo fudo rompiendo el ambiente

De la nada se escucharon unos gritos de afuera del hospital

Ah! – se escucho

Todos se alertaron y se pusieron para proteger a hanaco, los ruidos se empezaron a escuchar dentro del hospital y cada vez más cerca de la habitación hasta que se detuvieron delante de la puerta. Se abrió lentamente dejando ver a dos chicas, una con la piel ligeramente bronceada, alta, de contextura delgada, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro que venia vestida con una armadura de plata, se sabe mover aunque no lo creas muy bien con un traje así, con una capa de lado blanca con una pequeña capucha y unos guantes que dejan ver sus dedos negros

Y la otra que era de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, mide 1,75, y tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Llevaba puesto jeans negros con una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra de cuero con unos converse.

La peli castaña y la peli negra se acercaron a hanaco y se pararon ante ella

Hola soy valen mizukoshi – saludo alegre la peli negra

Y yo soy bárbara eurotoba pero me puedes llamar nyo – dijo felizmente la castaña

Encantada yo soy hanaco mishima – se presento – asi que ustedes son las enviadas del mundo de los humanos

Todos miraron con curiosidad a las dos chicas pero ciertas dos personitas no pararon de mirarlas esos eran nada mas y nada menos que kido que le intereso mucho valen y fudo que se intereso por nyo

Los dos mujeres lobos – dijo seria hanaco a lo que todos se sorprendieron

En ese instante valen saco dos orejas de lobo y nyo una colita que no paraba de moverse

Y tu una de las dos enviadas del infierno la vampira – dijo valen rascando una de sus orejas

La misma – dijo sonriente – pero no falta una?

Si es la mujer gato o werecat pero esa la tendremos que encontrar después – informo nyo

Lo mismo pasa con la segunda enviada del infierno, la del mundo mágico y la del cielo – informo también valen

Hay una ángel ente nosotras? – dijo hanaco con furia marcada en su voz

Si pero esta es parte de la resistencia – dijeron ambas mujeres lobos

En ese momento nyo olio un curioso olor al igual que valen pero ella ni se inmuto en demostrarlo, en cambio nyo se dirigió a fudo y le olio el cuello asiendo que el se sonrojase en grande.

q-que estas asiendo? - pregunto fudo muy sonrojado

Valen-chan encontré a mi pareja – dijo sin responder la pregunta de fudo

Nyo se acerco a kido y le oli el hombro

Y también el tuyo -prosiguió

Como que pareja? – pregunto handa

Es como una especie de novio pero aparte este te da energía para seguir combatiendo –explico la pelirroja – goenji es mi compañero, fudo es el compañero de nyo y kido el de valen

Los tres nombrados se sonrojaron

N-n-novio – dijo kido mirando a valen era claro que encontraba linda a la chica pero para que sea su "novio"

Valen quiso comprobar por sus propios medio si kido era en verdad sus compañero

Y tal y como nyo lo izo le olio el cuello pero para divertirse un rato le lamió el cuello asiendo que kido se alejara al otro lado de la habitación con la mano en el cuello

Este es mi compañero – dijo valen con cara de indiferencia

Te gusta traumar a la gente no es cierto? – preguntaron hanaco y nyo al mismo tiempo ¬¬

Es mi pasatiempo favorito – respondió la pelinegra sonriendo y sacando tiernamente la lengua

Bueno yo me quedo con el mió – dijo alegremente la castaña abrazando a fudo por la espalda

Epa! – alego este casi cayéndose ya que el es m8cho mas alto que ella

Todos miraron divertidos a fudo quien se sonrojo

Yo me ire con… me puedes decir tu nombre? – pregunto la oji café claro a kido

Yuuto kido – dijo este ignorando la mirada de la chica

Y tu con quien te iras hanaco-chan? – comento nyo

Con goenji o con el chico de la banda? – dijo valen

Hanaco miro a goenji y le sonrió

Con goenji – respondió sonriente hanaco

Este se sorprendió pero acepto

Muy bien nos vemos - dijo mido saliendo de la habitación seguido por el resto del equipo menos los compañeros de las chicas

Bueno – dijo nyo – nos vamos? – mirando tiernamente a fudo

e-esta bien – dijo este muy nervioso

Nyo le tomo el brazo y salio muy abrazada de el **(jodida con suerte)**

Bien nos vemos hanaco-chan – se despidió valen jalando a kido fuera de la habitación

Adiós goenji – se despidió rápidamente el de rastas

Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta pero de repente la cabeza de valen se asomo

Ah, se me olvidaba ten cuidados ellos están afuera – dijo para luego desaparecer de nuevo

Ellos? – pregunto goenji sin entender

Los Ángeles – respondió ella seria con los ojos llenos de furia

Tus armas no están aquí no puedes pelear – dijo goenji con un tono protector

Claro que puedo pero después nesecitare sangre y ya tome mucha por hoy – hanaco acercándose peligrosamente a goenji, quien estaba sentado en la camilla y se callo

Auch – dijo este de cabeza en el piso

Jajajaja – la risa de hanaco sonaba sincera y muy tierna

Hanaco siempre vivió en la miseria y eso era un escape de su propia realidad pero todo eso se esfumo cuando un brazo mutante rompió la ventana, la tomo y se la llevo

Goenji! – alcanzo a gritar

Este se alerto y se lanzo por la ventana cayendo de pie. Se sorprendió al no sentir dolor.

Así que aquí esta tu compañero – se escucho una voz masculina

Goenji volteo y vio un joven de cabellos castaños anaranjados y ojos del mismo color, en su ropa tenia un indicio de natsu y su brozo derecho era mutante todo negro y lleno de vendas (igual al de devimon de digimon 1) y en el estaba hanaco luchando por safarse del agarre.

Suéltala! – grito goenji

Por que debería hacerlo – dijo el chico sacando dos alas de ángel y apretando mas a hanaco

Ah! – grito esta desesperada pues sus costillas se estaban rompiendo

Goenji al escuchar los gritos de la chica sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, extendió la mano de donde salio fuego formando una espada que se izo material y se lanzo a atacar al ángel. Este retrocedió medio paso

Tonto no podrás vencerme con eso – dijo el

No te escuchas muy convencido – comento goenji aumentando la velocidad y salando a atacar a el ángel

Lento – grito este convirtiendo su otro brazo en uno mutante y lanzándolo a atacar a goenji

Yo no diría eso – susurro goenji desvaneciéndose en el aire

Donde esta! – dijo el ángel

Una espada atravesó al ángel por la espada y lo quemo lentamente hasta que se izo cenizas. Hanaco callo por los aires goenji la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo y la tomo como princesa dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Yo te cuidare mi princesa elegida – susurro goenji para luego partir a su casa con hanaco.

**ENDING: ** watch?v=BoLfnCup50M

_**Termine!**_

_**Me costo como 5 horas frente al compu pero lo conseguí**_

_**Ahora las preguntas:**_

_**quienes serán las enviadas del mundo de la magia y el infierno?**_

_**Que WTF es la princesa enviada?**_

_**Que mier… le paso a goenji?**_

_**En chico era muy hermoso para morir de esa forma?**_

_**Me retaran si muestro mi 4.0 de naturaleza?**_

_**Por que ago tantas preguntas?**_

_**Alguien me da un helado de chocolate? Me muero por uno *¬***_

_**Adios los amo a todos y paz para el mundo (cuando tengo sueño me pongo asi XD)**_


	4. encuentro a luz de la noche

_**Oa (soy un puto teletuvi) como estan? Espero que bien bueno tenia este capitulo listo desde hase tiempo pero estaba castigada por eso no lo pide subir y otra cosa mas. Mi mejor amiga yuki zakakashi estara aqui conmigo para ayudarme desde hoy**_

_**Blackymandis: y...como estas yuki?**_

_**Yuki: no se te ocurrio nada mejor? **_

_**Blackymandis: esta en el libreto y hay poco presupuesto! 3 ahora HAS EL MALDITO AVISO (le pasa un papel)**_

_**Yuki: **__**inazuma eleven no me pertenese por que si fuera asi todos lo ocs metidos aqui (incluyendo a yuki) serian parte esencial en la serie**__** ok no se que mierda contigo pero te quieeeeeeeero**_

_**Blackymandis: si si yo tambien ahora 1...2...3**_

_**Blackymandis y yuki: esperamos que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de murderer of angels**_

_**Opening: **_

_**Solo de bateria**_

Los angeles liderados por tai y las enviadas y caballeros liderados por hanaco estan frente a frente, el cielo esta rojo igual que la luna llena y amabos bandos corren y estallan en batalla.

_**Solo de guitarra**_

Enfoque hasia el cielo en donde aparese el logo de "murderer of angels" de color morado con contraste negro y rojo.

_**SEPIA iro ni somaru Mioboe no aru joukei **_

Hanaco esta llorando agachada y refugiada en sus rodillas apayada en un fondo negro de la nada una luz blanca la ilumina, ella se para y se seca las lagrimas.

_**Taikutsu na sora miagete wa Tameiki majiri no gogo**_

Goenji esta caminando por la calle, esta lloviendo y el es el unico sin parahaguas, al pareser esta llorando, la lluvia para y el mira hasia en cielo en dosde hay un luz blanca que no es el sol y el sonrie y se ve el rastro de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

_**Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimaiso**_

Fudo esta practicando futbol y esta exausto bajo la llubia

_**Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo **_

Un parahaguas lo cubre y el mira quien es y ve nyo sonriendo falsamente mientras las lagrimas recoren su rostro

_**Omoi shizume zankoku ni sugisaru jikan **_

Valen esta gritando y pegandole a la pered cuando se apoya en ella y cae al suelo y unas lagrimas traisioneras salen de sus ojos

_**Naze koko ni iru no ka sae shirazu ni**_

Alguien le extiende la mano a valen para pararla y al mirar ve a kido sin sus gafas sonriendole sinceramente

_**Tada Kanjou no nai mama **_

(Aqui a paresen los recuerdo buenos de los chicos)

Handa y destinity estan sentados en el parque ambos tienen una sonrisa en su rostro y rien animadamente

_**bara bara no kokoro o tokashite yuku**_

Matthew y kazemaru estan caminando tranquilamente por la calle despues de la escuela y hablan de cosas XD

_**Omoidasenai taisetsu na m**_

Aparesen todos los chicos detras de la parejita y los interrumpen pero todos se rien con animo

_**Remember**_

_**Kegareta tsumibukaki ai jikan ga moshi modoseru nara (Kegareta ai modoseru no nara)**_

Hikari y hanaco estan en un esenario. Hikari canta y hanaco toca la guitarra. Hikari canta las partes entre parentecis de la letra.

_**Anata to sugoshita azayaka na kisetsu mou ichido shiritai (sugoshita kisetsu mou ichido shiritai)**_

En el publico estan el resto de las enviadas con los chicos celebrando y en un costado del esenario estan fidio y goenji viendo el espectaculo

_**Remenber**_

_**Oshite kuhaku no mama doushite namida wo koboreru (oshite, namida ha koboreru?)**_

Todos estan en el centro de inazuma y el cielo se oscurese y de la torre de inazuma se pude apresiar la figura de un joven sonriendo. Hanaco comenzo a correr mensionando el nombre del joven pero endo abraza a hanaco deteniendola. Hanaco comenzo a llorar y se refugio en el pecho del chico

_**Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e Nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni?(Toki kakemeguri Nukenai itami no wake wa)**_

El chico de la torre extiende el brazo y un ejercito de cientos de angeles van al ataque dejando caer miles de plumas blancas

_**Nureta kami o hodoki Kawashita kuchizuke no ato **_

Las enviadas extienden sus collares y lansan sus energias al cielo. Los guerreros asen lo mismo con sus armas.

_**Zankoku ni mukuchi na Anata no hitomi no oku ni**_

En el cielo estan recibiendo las energias hikari y hanaco. Las cuales fortalesen.

_**Koko kara sukutte to eien o yakusoku shita **_

A hanaco le salen alas negras de vampiro y a hikari alas blancas de angel. Los ojos de hanaco despiden odio y sus colmillos cresen, extiende el brazo y saca su espada y parte asia hikari.

_**Doku ni nomikomare muyuubyou no you ni **_

Hikari pide perdon al cielo y le sale la corona de espinas (conste no le hase daño) y sus plumas se velven su arma y parte hasia hanaco.

_**Azayaka sugite mienai anata no yokogao **_

Ambas chocan su espadas y parten hasia el joven en la torre liquidando todo a su paso, cuando lo alcanzan le atraviesan el corazon y el fondo se vuelve rojo y los cuerpos son negros

_**Mabushiku terasareru hikari wa maboroshi**_

El cuerpo del chico se desintergra y todo se vuelve luz

_**Solo de guitarra **_

Todos los chicos miran hasia el cielo y en sus rostros se ve paz y felisidad

_Yo te cuidare mi princesa elegida – susurro Goenji para luego partir a su casa con hanaco._

(En el reino del infierno)

La reina estaba viendo todo lo que secedia en el mundo humano pero el suceso causado por cierto pelicrema le llamo mucho la atencion

Marcus ven aqui - llamo la teina a su mano derecha

Si mi reina - aparesio en un nuve de osuridad un chico de ojos negros y cabellos zafiros, de piel trigueña, alto y esbelto e hiso una reberensia

En un tiempo mas te enviare al mundo humano cuando todas las enviadas esten reunidas asi que estate preparado - aviso la reina

Si - respondio parandose y desaparesiendo como mismo llego

cuando marcus desaparesio ella formulo una sonrisa ladeada

asi que solo falta una je esto se pondra interesante - dijo divertida - *aun que no imahine que los caballeros despertan tan pronto*

(En el mundo humano)

goenji llego a su casa con hanaco aun desmayada para su suerte no avia nadie, yuka estaba en casa de una amiga y su padre estaba en una reunion importante asi que nana tampoco estaba, subio a su cuarto y dejo a hanaco suavemente en su cama y bajo al 1° piso y se sento en el sofa. Sus ojos carmin volvieron a su color original y el sudor y la respiracion entrecortada no tardaron en apareser en gran cantidad. Goenji se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza y suspiro muy pesado

Que me paso? - se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta - como hice eso yo...no se que me paso en ese momento solo al escuchar los gritos de hanaco me senti cono si estuviera poseido y mate a ese chico

*por que toco lo que es tuyo* - escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza lo cual lo sorprendio mucho

Q-quien eres? Donde estas? - pregunto entre mil pensamiento que llegaron a su mente en ese insatante

*pronto lo sobras* escuchocomo respuesta

Goenji no volvio a insistir pues de alguna manera sabia que no obtendria respuesta.

Se durmio por agotamiento en el sofa pues la batalla lo dejo exausto

(En la dimencion de los portales contradimencionales)

Nuestra amiga hikari sigue en su camino para llegar al mundo humano cuando una flecha le atraviesa el hombro

Ah! - dio un grito de dolor desgarrado

Hikari volteo y vio a una angel de cabellos castaños y ojos jade de piel trigueña y pecas persiguiendola con unas flechas hechas de luz y se las lanzaba con gran habilidad

Millumi - penso hikari al verla

Hikari se dio vuelta a enfrentarla y con sus plumas de angel iso un espada que lanzo comtra la chica

No me detendras con eso hikari! - grito con furia la castaña lanzando un flecha contra la espada pero al momento que toco la espada, esta se desintegro en numerosas plumas que segaron la visa de millumi - pero que rayos

Tengo que escapar - susurro hikari volando hasia un portal - lo siento millumi

Hikari entro en el portal y este se desvanecio

Hikari te odio! - grito millumi al ver que no estaba

(en el mundo humano, italia)

Un castaño de ojos azules esta haciendo las maletas para ir a visitar a unos amigos

Y todo listo - dijo triunfante al lograr por fin que su maleta cerrara - tengo la meleta llena de regalos

Fidio baja a desayunar - se escucho un voz femenina

Ya voy mama - grito en respuesta el chico

Fidio se haserco a la ventana y vio un hermoso cielo estrallado con un luna llena (para los que no conprendan son las 1:00 am hora que aun hay luna y estrallas XD).

Pronto nos encontraremos amigos mios - susurro tranquilo cuando frente a sus ojos una luz brillante se dirigia hacia su ventana - eh que es eso? - se pregunto en su mente

De la nada la luz cambio de curso y se dirijio a la ventana de fidio. Este se alarmo y comenzo a correr en circulos (inutil) y finalmente la luz se estreyo contra su ventana.

Ah! - grito el castaño en el estruendo - cof cof - tosio mientras el polvo se disipaba - que habra sido eso?

(En el piso de abajo)

Con el choque toda la casa se estremecio y la madre de fidio estaba preparando el desayuno.

Que bueno que este tan emocionado por ver a sus amigos - dijo sonriente la madre de fidio

(Devuelta con fidio)

Cuando el polvo se disipo fidio vio un agujero gigante en su pared y un chica de ropas blancas rotas con el pelo alvorotado (autora: seximente fidio: no degas eso 3 autora: pero lo pensaste =D) inconciente con una herida que atravesaba su hombro.

Mmm - gimio la chica ante el dolor inminente de la herida

Oye estas bien? - le pregunto a la chica, sin darse cuenta por su preocupacion se posisiono ensima de la chica cara a cara con sus piernas posisionadas al rededor de la cadeta de la chica y su manos al rededor de su cabeza.

Ella comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de fidio frente al suyo.

Quien eres? - se pregunto en su mente hikari - por que siento que te conosco?

Hikari se sintio devil y sin pensarlo tomo el rostro de fidio entre sus manos y se aserco lentamente a el. Fidio estaba totalmente sonrojados pero se dejaba llevar.

Que estoy hasiendo? - se pregunto fidio - estoy con una hermosa chica que cayo del cielo (literalmente) con la ropa rasgada y un muy sexi cuerpo y ahora me va a ... - hikari beso a fidio y todo pensamiento del chico desaparecio de su mente.

Cuando se separaron se sintio horriblemente cansado y callo dormido.

Asi que te llamas fidio aldenas - susurro hikari

Fidio! - escucho a la madre del chico

Ya voy mama! - grito en respuesta hikari imitando la voz del chico - perdon por robarte la energia pero era para sanar mis heridas - dijo tomando al chico y poniendolo sobre su cama

Miro al chico y se dio vuelta se desabotono la blusamiro su hombro el cual seguia con la herida pero poco a poco se cerro sin dejar rastro de su existencia. Hikari extendio las manos y todo su cuerpo comenzo a brillar y se trasformo en fidio.

Tomare tu apariencia un rato pues nadie deve saber de mi existencia...solo tu - susurro saliendo la habitacion y bajando a desayunar con la madre del chico. Comieron felizes cuando hikari sintio movimiento arriba

Mama subire a terminar me llevare un pan ok? - se excuso

Ok hijo pero apresurate - respondio alegre la madre

Himari subio a la habitasion de fidio y se apoyo en la puerta sus ojos no se veian, estaba cavis baja.

Con que esto se llama tener una familia - susurro sin animos despues de extenso suspiro dejo el pan en el velador, volvio a su forma original y se sento en el suelo esperando que despertara

Pov fidio

Me desperte tranquilamente y mire a la ventana y vi un agujero. Todo normal...(creo que como es tan grande no se ve XD)

Asi que lo que tuve fue un sueño mojado - pense - pero si era tan real sus cabellos negros cono la noche con rayos blancos desordenados, esos hermosos ojos mercurios y ese cuerpo tan asdsadsadsa *3* con las prendas que lo cubrian rasgadas era hermoso!...putos sueños mojados - pense furioso con mi mente por crear tan exitante figura.

De pronto mire a mi derecha y vi en mi velador un pan con un pan con margarina y jamon junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja perol lo que mas me sorprendio fue que la chica que aparecio en mi sueño "mojado" estaba sentada en el sujelo viendome fijamente.

Ya despertaste - me dijo seria la chica

Quien eres? - le pregute asustado

Yo? Soy Hikari Daidouji - dijo

Y que hases aqui? - le pregunte mas tranquilo

Me estreye contra tu casa y deje un agujero gigante en tu pared al entrar - dijo sin darle importancia

Un agujero en mi ventan...(loading de informacion 1,5%, 3,5%, 100% completado) un agujero en mi ventana! - grite desesperado

Si - respondio mirando las mosquitas invisibles del techo

Me sorprendi por la poca importansia que le dava al asunto pero despues me di cuenta de tenia a un chica en mi habitacion que llego en un bola gigante de luz

Que eres? - le pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que decia

Yo...yo soy un angel - dijo con despresio - un ser repugnante de una raza repugnante

Un angel como puede ser posible esas cosas solo las creeria afrodi, ademas sie pre pense que los angeles era un raza de pureza y bondad. Por que desia que eran repugnantes?

Por que repugnante? - pregunte mas interesado en el tema

Pov hikari

¿Por que este humano se interesa tanto por esto? Es mas ¿por que yi le estoy contando esto? eso no lo se pero siento como si a el le puediera decir todos mis poblemas.

Por el poder que los invadio es horrible y todos se impregnaron de maldad grasias a la ambision de poder y... quiero vengar a mi hermana - dije con fuiria marcad en mi voz pero de la nada las imagenes de los horribles momentos que presensie del asesinato de mi hermana como pedia piedad, como me llamaba para que la ayudara, como su sangre celestial corria por los suelos y como esos malditos angeles ensusiados con ambision de sangre celestial pateaban su cuerpo sin vida para segir conmigo pero desde eso momento yo pelie y gane pero mate a cuatro angeles adultos. las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y poco fui siendo abrasada por fidio quien me dio tanta seguridad con sus palabras

tranquila, no llores que tu hermana tambien se pondra triste - dijo abrazandome contra su pecho. ¿como supo lo de mi hermana? yo no lo dije.

Pov fidio

cuando la vi llorar unas imagenes horribles pasaron por mi mente como si viera la razon de por que derramaba lagrimas sagradas para cualquier hombre que admirara su belleza, sabiendo la razon por la cual lloraba solo atine a abrazarla y a darles animos, ella se refugio en mi pecho llorando con mas intencidad para desaogar sus penas.

cuando dejo de llorar se disculpo por fejar mi camiseta llena de lagrimas y yo respondi que no importaba. segimos hablando pero de una forma mas cakmada y amigable poco a poco me conto sobre lo de su mision pero o quiso seguir cuado le pregunte sobre las enviadas ¿quienes seran esas chicas?.

pasamos el rato cuendo llegaron las 5:00 am hora de partir al aeropuerto pero no la podia dejar aqui

Pov normal

tienes que irte - dijo hikari

si pero que pasara contigo? - le pregunto fidio

tranquilo engo mis propias formas de irme ademas voy a japon - dijo la pelinegra parandose y sacando sus alas de angel - nos vemos alla fidio-kun - termino con simpatia para tomar vuelo e irse

hasta pronto hikari- se despidio con la mano fidio para despues salir de su habitacion e irse al aeropuerto.

_**bueno y ese es el capitulo de hoy y lamento enserio no subirlo antes y la demora es lo que mas mr dolio por que mi puta cabeza estaba que explotaba de ideas y mi mama o vieja como le digo yo XD me castiga sin dejarme escribir pero igual ecribi en el colegio, todas las clases menos lenguaje (triste tortura mi mama es la profe de ese ramo Tasquete!) y bueno ahira las preguntas:**_

_**Yuki: ¿que les paresio el encuentro de fidio y hikari?**_

_**Blackymandis: ¿fidio fue muy imbecil al no darse cuenta del gigante hueco en su pared?**_

_**Yuki: ¿quien sera la voz que le hablo a goenji?**_

_**Blackymandis: ¿quien sera marcus? (en esto quiero que se agan un idea de que funcion cumplira este personaje aver si adivinan)**_

_**Yuki: ¿quien sera millumi? (lo mismo que marcus)**_

_**Blackymandis: y bueno esas son las preguntas de hoy y espero que les alla gustado ahora el pastel! yuki trae el pastel!**_

_**Yuki: blacky ayudame! - salvando el pastel de una avalancha de jugadores del raimon hambrientos**_

_**Blackymandis: dejen a Yuki! - sacando una disparadora de babosas de bajo terra (si lo se mi hermano pequeño y el disney XD me jodieron el cerebro pero es muy genial y mi hermana con my litle pony) - rostizalos flamy**_

_**dispare mi babosa a los chicos y les queme el trasero**_

_**Blackymandis: comportense mierda! **_

_**raimon: lo sentimos**_

_**Blackymandis: mas les vale**_

_**yuki corrio a toda velozidad a mi pierna**_

_**Yuki: pense que me comerian a mi**_

_**genda: yo lo abria echo - susurro**_

_**Blackymandis: eh que te escucho fuerte y claro! - le pegue en la cabeza y senti como yuki se estremesia recordando el triste momento en que casi se la comen los del raimon - ya me la dejaron con trauma - golpeandome la cara con la palma de la mano - tranquila Yuki-chan ayudame a despedir si? - puse una voz muy protectora pero asi soy con mis amigas - y**__** ustedes panda de inutiles intentos de jugadores de futbol ayuden tambien! **_

_**raimon: a su orden mi capitana**_

_**endo: eh que el capitan soy yo**_

_**Blackymandis: si claro...ahora...1...2...3**_

_**todos: los esperamos en el proximo capitulo de murderer of angels - sonrisa**_


End file.
